


Cozy

by TheTerrorDome



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: its Jack/sammy if you squint i guess, jack lives in the sewer and loves trash, like a bickering couple, sammy also loves trash but bendy trash only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTerrorDome/pseuds/TheTerrorDome
Summary: Jack loves the quiet, he loves the sewers and the solitude it brings him; Sammy loves Bendy and causing problems.





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Demon Dreams (ScribeAzari) and their piece "Sharing Peace and Quiet," it's really good and you should check it out for more of Jack hoarding things.

The rotting smells of the sewers was something Jack was able to block out over time. He knew it was safe there for him, away from all the noise, the other ink creatures. In the sewers it was nice and quiet. A steady stream of glittering objects and treasures making their way past him each day, what more could he ask for. The smell was less apparent to him than he remembered. Remembered? Perhaps sometime before, if there ever was a before. An itch under his nose that he couldn’t scratch, but in exchange for peace and quiet he was willing to manage. 

No one even ventured down into the sewers. The ink flow scared a lot of the searchers and lost ones. But not Jack. He knew to respect the stream and it brought him gifts in return. 

The quiet was the best part though. In the maybe before, he felt like he appreciated that same quiet. Perhaps in a different way, but he knew he had a connection to the sewer. The voices of the others lost to the ink were quieter as long as he stayed away from the stream. 

He enjoyed his solitude, even if it was lonely. The prophet came down at times but only to rant and rave. He was so loud. Eventually Jack realized if he didn’t keep the presents from the sewer that involved Bendy, the prophet left sooner. Jack wished he could forget when the prophet had spotted a drenched toy, sticky from the ink. He took it from Jack’s special shelf staring at it intensely through his mask, and began to  _ whisper  _ to it. Jack was hospitable most of the time, but that was his. The sewer didn’t leave gifts for the prophet. And Jack knew there were other toys above ground, softer than the ink soaked one he had so carefully placed on his special shelf. 

The prophet squeezed the toy so tightly ink had squelched out of it and melded with his fingers. Jack teleported in front of him and snatched it from the prophet placing it back in its spot. The prophet threw a fit. They spent who knows how long playing keep away with each other, all over a destroyed toy. Jack got so fed up with the racket that once he got back the toy he chucked it as hard as he could back into the sewer ink. The prophet screamed with rage, chasing after it but leaving Jack alone. 

He hadn’t seen the prophet much at all after that. And Jack learned not to keep anything that resembled the Ink Demon. He was probably asking for trouble with keeping things of that nature anyway. 

Now his floor and shelves were littered with cans and pieces of metal and scraps of fabric. The more he added, the safer he felt. The more like home the sewer felt. Without the visits from the prophet, he did feel lonely. But he had his things to keep him company. At least he hadn’t totally lost it and talked to his things. 

He did hum to himself and sing in his head. When the quiet got too quiet. Tunes that he knew by heart but couldn’t fully remember. Some of the lyrics would come and go, trickle out of his mouth like water, surprising him. At times such as those he found himself lost in the before. He couldn’t indulge himself in it too much. The before was hazy and made his head hurt like when he was too close to the ink. 

Jack was happy though. Happy with his sewer. Happy with the ink stream. Happy with all of his things. Even if the prophet didn’t come around as often, Jack found comfort in the silence of his objects. He liked the quiet. 


End file.
